Yuichiro x Elga OneShot
by SMF - Resonating Love
Summary: This is a somewhat long one-shot story. Not to metion my very first one-shot story too. Yuichiro is attacked and it is up to the 3 girl-dogs to help out in any way they can. YuiElga pairing and maybe a little OC. Rated T for violence and blood. XD Enjoy


**Okay! It is my goal to get this story on the internet! Here is a Yuichiro x Elga story!**

**6/1/08, 6/2, 6/3, 7/13, 1/28/09**

* * *

It was a bright morning. The three beautiful girls slept soundly as the black-haired male sat up. He put on his glasses and carefully climbed out of bed. After he smiled at the sleeping girls, he left the room.

Deciding to cook the canine-girls' favorite meal, Yuichiro put the slices of meat on the frying pan. Though he was tired, Yuichiro was always happy to make his "dogs" happy. While he waited for the bacon to fry, Yuichiro couldn't help but think how much the three have changed his life. He was a little less shy around girls now and he constantly found himself in awkward situations.

Yuichiro chuckled, remembering the first time he saw Elga as a human. _'I was so different back then.'_ He thought to himself. _'Now I can't remember a life without them by my side.'_

His thoughts drifted to Elga, the first dog he ever got. He remembered how he acted coldly towards her the morning of the second day she was human. Yuichiro couldn't help but feel bad about the way he treated her.

He stared at the bacon as it sizzled in the pan. He glanced at the clock. "What? 5:34?!" He yelled out loud. "How can that be? I swear it said 7:48 when I woke up…" Yuichiro sighed as he turned off the stove and put the burnt bacon on a plate. "Geeze…I must be out of it…"

He raised the piece of bacon to his mouth and nibbled on it, later spitting it out at the burnt taste. He rushed to the sink and chugged down a glass of water.

"Damn it! Why me…" Yuichiro grumbled and put the plate on the counter for later. "Might as well go back to bed…" But before he had the chance to take a step forward, a knock emitted from the door.

Yuichiro raised an eyebrow. "Who could that be…it's so early." Deciding to be cautious, Yuichiro looked out the window.

A man stood outside his door. Yuichiro couldn't identify the man; he found that strange because he knew almost everyone in town.

Taking caution, Yuichiro opened the door slightly. "Who is it?" The man looked up and smirked, but he didn't answer. "Who are you?" Yuichiro asked more forcefully.

Again the man didn't answer and Yuichiro found himself getting irritated. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground and the man's foot was on his throat.

Yuichiro looked up at the man's strange grin. "I hear you have three beautiful girls living here…I want to see them and then have my way with them."

Yuichiro glared at the man and growled, "No. You will not touch them!" The man just kept grinning and applied more weight to Yuichiro's throat. Yuichiro gagged.

"What are you going to do about it? You can't stop me, you wimp." Yuichiro flared and grabbed his ankle, trying to lift some of the weight off. Seeing him do that, the man laughed. "Just try, wimp." He watched Yuichiro's face and decided to rile him up. "One of the girl's name is Elga, right? Hehehe…she sounds like a very charming woman. Once I'm done with you I will go straight for her while she's asleep."

Blind rage made its way into Yuichiro's mind. He yelled out and twisted the man's ankle. The man screamed in pain and immediately removed his foot. Yuichiro shot up and grabbed the man by his neck. "If you ever touch Elga I will kill you." Yuichiro let go of his neck and the man fell to the ground. "Leave before I change my mind."

The man didn't answer and revealed a pocketknife he had been hiding. Yuichiro's eyes widened and went to grab his wrist, but it was too late and the knife dug itself in his leg.

Yuichiro cried out and fell to the floor. He had never felt such physical pain before in his life. The man grinned down at him and said, "You're lucky I'm sparing your life. I just want the girls." Yuichiro could do nothing as he watched the man step away from him.

All of a sudden, he saw Rino step out of bedroom. "Yuichiro, what's—" Her eyes adjusted to the light and she gasped. "Intruder!" She leapt out and dug her canine teeth into the man's arm. He cried out and tried to shake her off.

Yuichiro saw the opening and punched the guy in the face. The man fell backwards, and Yuichiro managed to get Rino off before he fell. Yuichiro heard two feminine gasps behind him and he quickly turned around.

"Elga! Luna! Quickly, call 9-1-1!" He felt the stares on him and yelled, "Quickly!" He heard one pair of footsteps leave, but the other pair was approaching him. He immediately knew who it was once she touched his arm.

"M-Master, a-are you alright?" Elga asked in a shaky voice. Yuichiro turned his head and forced a smile through the pain. "I'm fine, Elga. You don't have to worry about me…we need to get this guy to the authorities." He felt the hand tighten around his arm and he looked back at her. Her eyes were wide and frightened. "B-But you're leg is bleeding! A-And there's a knife in it!" Small tears were building up in her eyes.

Yuichiro glanced down as his leg. "Don't worry. I-I will check up on it once this guy is out of here."

Elga forcefully pulled at his arm. "P-Please! Please take care of your body!" Startled, Yuichiro stared at the human husky. "I-I-I'm so scared and I don't want anything bad to happen to you! Please! At least sit down until the police come…please…" Elga bent down and cried, sparkling tears tracing down her face.

Yuichiro stared down at Elga and sat down next to her. He carefully pulled her down the rest of the way. Elga leaned over and wrapped her arms around his weak form. She buried her face in his shoulder and sniffed, "Thank you…thank you…"

Wishing he could hug her back, Yuichiro felt his energy drain out of him. The pain in his leg was too much and he found himself trying to remove the pocketknife from his leg. Elga's eyes widened and she tried to stop him, but he had already pulled it out. He cried out in pain and held the sharp object in his hands. Elga kept her arms around him, hoping to support him

Yuichiro turned and smiled weakly at Elga. "Don't worry about me, Elga. I'm fine…go help Rino. I think she needs more help than me." Elga stared at him for a few seconds before reluctantly letting go and standing up. Holding onto his hand until she could no longer hold on. Turning, she set her sights on the man who was now tied up, thanks to Rino.

Elga numbly walked up to the man. Noticing her presence, Rino warned her, "Don't get too close, Elga. He's dangerous. Look what he did to Yuichiro."

Biting her lip, Elga glared at the man and growled fiercely. "You hurt my master, bastard! You will pay deeply!" She striked out and scratched his face. The man screamed and swore, but Elga paid no attention and continued to lash out. She was completely numb to the world. The only thought in her mind was to make the evil man pay for hurting her master. She had never experienced such pain in her life. Seeing Yuichiro rip out the knife set off something inside of her, and she felt a powerful tug at her heart. It hurt her to see Yuichiro in pain and she felt herself crying.

"You bastard! You bastard!" She repeated those words over and over again, in rhythm with her continuous slashes.

She stopped, however, once she felt a hand pet her hair. The tears flowed out and she quickly spun around and clung onto Yuichiro. "Yuichiro-sama! Yuichiro…!" Yuichiro's eyes widened. It was the first time he had ever heard Elga say his name without an honor suffix. "He hurt you!" Yuichiro tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her closer. "It hurts! It hurts to see you in so much pain!" Elga confessed as she grabbed hold of the back of his neck. "I don't know why, but it hurts so much! It won't stop! I can't…" She stopped when she felt a warm feeling on her cheek. She turned her head to stare into Yuichiro's protected eyes.

He was smiling at her and she felt herself blushing. "I'm fine, Elga. You don't have to worry, but it makes me happy to know how much you care."

Elga's blush deepened and she hugged him tightly. "Master is alright now! You are okay! I'm so glad…" She immediately growled once she heard the doorbell ring. Yuichiro chuckled and limped toward the door. Elga kept a protective hold on his shirt from behind, not visible enough to be noticed.

Yuichiro opened the door and revealed two men in blue police uniforms. "I got your call, sir." The taller man said and inspected him. He quickly noticed the tear in his pant leg and the blood that soaked the fabric. "Sir, you're bleeding!"

Yuichiro felt the fabric of his shirt tighten on him and he smiled at the two authorities. "No need to worry about me, officers. I'm much better now." The hold on him loosened, but still held firm. "The criminal is over here." Yuichiro and Elga took a step back so the two officers could inspect the villain.

Yuichiro felt himself getting choked by the forceful arm pulling him backwards. Elga obviously didn't want to see any more new faces. He turned his head and smiled brightly at her. "It will only be a few minutes, Elga. They will leave the house in a while. In the mean time, maybe you should lie down for a while. It's so early, you're not use to getting up at this time."

Elga was about to agree when a large golden retriever jumped onto Yuichiro. The dog barked and started licking his face all over, including his lips. Yuichiro laughed and pat the dog on the head. The dog panted happily and continued to lick him. Jealousy sparked inside Elga and she pushed the dog off of him.

"Hey! He's _my_ master! Not yours!" Yuichiro sweat dropped and chuckled. Seeing the past husky fight with another dog was a really funny sight. Others would think she was crazy.

"I see you met my dog. Her name is Rosie." The other police officer said. "I decided to bring her along since my wife hadn't walked her today and she was bored. I can tell she likes you." He laughed with Yuichiro.

Yuichiro stopped laughing, however, when he imagined what Rosie would look like if she were human. Golden blond hair flowing down her back, sparkling white skin, happy face, very obedient…His thoughts drifted to a very, err, complicated sight of her being a little _too_ obedient. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Elga growl once again.

"Ha-ha-ha! It's all right, Elga. I like you much more than Rosie." Yuichiro said without a hint of hesitation. Elga's face lit up, but Yuichiro was oblivious as he kept petting the golden retriever. Rosie seemed to understand what Yuichiro said and whined a little.

Luna suddenly appeared and jumped on Yuichiro's back and grinned broadly. "Yuichiro! Yuichiro! I called 9-1-1 all by myself! Did you see?" Yuichiro smiled proudly and responded by petting her head. "You did a great job Luna-chan. Even though I'm sure Rino can keep that guy tied up, I'm still glad you got the authorities."

Laughing and spinning around, Luna bounced away to converse with the occupied police officers. Even though Yuichiro knew that Luna was proud of herself, he didn't know whether or not to scold her for interrupting the polices' work.

Dragging Elga away from the whining golden retriever, he plopped her down on the couch. Feeling very energetic from the morning's events, Elga found it very hard to imagine falling asleep at this time. However, laying on top of Yuichiro's well-toned body, Elga felt herself dozing off right away.

Snuggling deeper in her master's arms, Elga fell asleep almost immediately. Meanwhile, the dark-haired young adult gazed at the beautiful young woman on top of him. Smiling, Yuichiro remained content as he pet Elga on the head. Deciding that he won't die from the small knife wound, Yuichiro fell asleep with Elga.

_'Don't worry Elga...everything is going to be alright. Nothing is going to tear us apart. Ever.'_

* * *

**Wow! This story went better than expected. Taking half a year to do this, I'm surprised that I only made this a one-shot. But I ran out of ideas to continue this...so I ended it. XP**

**I really enjoyed the Inumimi. I thought it was a very sweet manga. I loved how loyal Elga was to Yuichiro and I thought it was so sad and awesome that she changed back into a dog just to be with him. That's a dog-man relationship for 'ya! XD**

**Until next time...PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Ja ne~**

**P.S. I'm very proud of posting **_**TWO**_** stories/chapters in **_**ONE**_** day...it's kinda sad too. :D Also, this is my first one-shot story eva!!!!**

* * *


End file.
